1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implant for the human jawbone with a shaft portion and a conical retention portion which is provided with displacement projections.
2. Description of the Related Art
An implant known from German patent 31 36 602 includes a self-tapping or self-cutting screw with a continuous helical thread. For implanting the known implant, a hole is drilled in the jawbone by means of the core diameter of the shaft portion. The implant cuts the thread entirely by itself. This implant requires a boring depth which extends beyond the bottom of the alveolus into the jawbone in order to obtain a sufficient primary stability.